In a disc changer of this kind, a disc holding means is configured to house a plurality of subtrays in a stocker having a plurality of shelves, and a vertical drive means for selecting the position of an arbitrary disc is configured to drive all of the stocker, the plurality of subtrays, and the plurality of discs in the vertical direction.
In such a conventional disc changer, however, when the vertical drive means drives the disc holding means to select an arbitrary disc position, a vertical drive motor may consume a large amount of energy because the stocker including the plurality of shelves and the disc holding means used to drive all of the plurality of subtrays and the plurality of discs are heavy, so that the disc changer may cause the finished product to drop, be affected by vibration and require a large amount of costs due to a large number of required components.
It is an object of this invention to provide a light and inexpensive disc changer that does not require a stocker having a plurality of shelves or a plurality of subtrays.